


Opposite Sides

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy didn't always hate each other. Back in Hogwarts before the war and before they had to choose sides, they were both Prefects together. A look at Arthur and Lucius over the years as their secret relationship ends, as they both have their parts to play in life. Those parts including marriage.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**

* * *

"I've noticed Prewett watching you again," Lucius Malfoy said as he walked around the castle with the Gryffindor prefect, Arthur Weasley at his side.

Arthur nodded his head, his wand lighting up an alcove, sending two students running down the hall.

"Twenty points each from Hufflepuff and Slytherin," Arthur shouted after them.

Lucius chuckled.

"And I thought my housemates were above lowering themselves to seeing Hufflepuffs," he said.

"But you're not above seeing yourself with a Gryffindor," Arthur replied, mildly.

"We're patrolling," Lucius pointed out.

"But after patrol?" The redhead replied, and the blonde at his side smirked.

"Now, that's another story."

* * *

"Lucius, I've been hearing... I've heard news of your betrothal to Narcissa Black, is it... it's true, isn't it?"

The man turned away from the window, and his gaze fell on the redhead in the doorway. Meeting was more difficult now. They couldn't meet under the ruse of prefect duties anymore, as they had left Hogwarts. The stolen moments at their jobs in the Ministry weren't enough.

A room at the Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomsticks had to suffice. Sometimes they even ventured slightly outside the Wizarding world to a hotel less than a mile away.

"It's true. It's why I asked you here," Lucius answered after a long pause. "You understood that this day would come and it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"We said it wouldn't change anything, but..."

"But what, Arthur? Does that mean the end of us? Are we over? I know your father is putting pressure on you to take a wife. I know they've talked with the Prewetts."

"Molly is a nice girl, Lucius, but you know where my heart lies."

"And you know mine," Lucius replied, softly. "We both have roles to play, but I don't want to lose you. We play the roles, and we'll still have each other. It might be hidden, it might be a secret... but I can't be without you, Arthur."

"I can't be without you either, Lucius. You know I love you more than anything."

"And I love you."

* * *

"Lucius, I have heard things. I have heard of someone... someone who wants to purge our world -"

"We have all heard," Lucius replied, shortly.

"Where do you stand?" Arthur asked, realising that Lucius wasn't going to offer anything more without prompting.

"My family aren't standing on either side," Lucius replied.

"How can you say that?" Arthur asked, frowning. "There are whispers about your father. He's friends with him. What if your father chooses that side?"

"I do what is required of me, Arthur, we all play our part," Lucius insisted.

"But all the murders that have happened? All the Muggleborns, the muggles. People believe it's down to this wizard -"

"Arthur, I'm saying this because of how I feel," Lucius began, closing the distance between them, and taking the other man's hand. "The day will come when you have to choose a side and do what's best for your family, your... children." Lucius still struggled with the word that acknowledged Arthur laying with his wife. "You're a pure blood. If you stick with me, follow where I lead you, I know I can and I will keep you safe."

"It's that easy?" Arthur asked, looking disappointed in him. "I just follow you blindly. No doubt the way your father will lead you. Follow you and watch muggles, and anyone not of pure blood die?"

"You will live," Lucius told him. "You, me... our families. We are offered our rightful places in the world. At the top."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be a traitor," Lucius replied. "It's not what I want for you. You are a pureblood, and so is your wife and so are your children."

"So it's become a blood traitor or a murderer?" Arthur snapped. "It's not a difficult choice. Should you realise you've chosen the wrong side, I am willing to offer you the same help, Lucius."

Lucius stared at the man he loved for a long time.

"I can't," he whispered. "I stand by my father's side."

"When are you going to realise that your father's actions will get you killed?" Arthur snapped.

"He's my father," Lucius said. "Did you ever think it was possible that this wizard had the right idea? To make the magical world a better place? We are above the rest, Arthur. No more low level Ministry job for you. You could be more. You could offer your family everything!"

Arthur turned and left, the expression on his face was one that made Lucius feel cold for years afterwards.

It was the first time Arthur had looked at him with such dislike on his face.

* * *

Seven children.

Lucius could barely bring himself to touch the woman he had married. His sole purpose was to bring forth a heir, whereas Arthur had gotten one straight away.

And another

And four more, and finished that by the birth of a daughter.

Did Lucius mean that little to him? Did he love that woman more than he did Lucius?

Was it just about carrying on the family name anymore? Lucius didn't think so.

No-one would father seven children with someone they didn't love. He thought back to how many tries it took to father his own son, and that was out of duty.

Arthur wasn't his anymore. He hadn't been Lucius' since that day where they spoke about their loyalties. Maybe even before then.

But a part of Lucius had hoped that he would gain him back.

His hope disappeared slowly with each child that was born. By the time Ginevra Weasley was born, there was no hope left.

His hope may have faded, but his love didn't.

* * *

Lucius stood in Dumbledore's office, as he listened to the information about the diary. He maintained the cool façade that he had learnt over the years, but the thought that his actions had almost killed Arthur's daughter made him feel sick.

He had slipped the diary into the cauldron, thinking Arthur or the woman he married would have seen it and taken it to Dumbledore. Lucius had finally worked out what it was after all.

But to find out the foolish girl had kept the diary. He could have caused her death, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He found himself outside in the grounds, his hand resting on the tree. He had some of his best moments under that tree.

Although his relationship with Arthur had ended years ago, the memories still calmed him and brought a smile to his face. He returned to the school often. Always ending up at the same tree, his thoughts turning to the redhead.

* * *

The attack on Arthur Weasley made his blood run cold. This was getting too much. Maybe it had been years since he and Arthur had spoken. Maybe Arthur did truly hate him, but Lucius' feelings never changed.

He approached Arthur again at work. The words were different, but the offer was the same.

He would keep the Weasley's safe.

Arthur had walked away once again.

Lucius had a part to play, and he had to show the world that Arthur Weasley and the obscene amount of children he had fathered meant nothing to him. He had to show himself above them. Treating them any different would be out of character for him.

He had to continue to be the pure-blood that was above everyone else.

But that didn't mean that he didn't still love Arthur.

And above everything, he wanted to keep the people he loved safe.

Narcissa, who he had grown to love as a friend, his son who was the most important person in his life... and Arthur Weasley, and by extension, his family.

* * *

Lucius done his best after that to keep that family safe.

For Arthur.

In the department of Mysteries, for a moment Lucius had panicked. Longbottom raised his wand against the crazed woman next to him. If a spell had left her wand, it risked the children. It risked Arthur's children.

"Now lets everybody just calm down, shall we?" He began, trying to keep his voice calm. "All we want is that prophecy."

That was true. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. He done his best to not hurt them. He tried.

* * *

The war came to an end, and the Malfoys found themselves in the Great Hall.

His son was safe, he was alive, and for that Lucius was thankful. He couldn't imagine life without Draco. But his eyes repeated his actions from when he was last seated at the table. They were trained to seek out red hair, and he finally found Arthur, standing over his own son.

He watched the redhead for a long time, watching him interact with his family, and try to stay strong for them, and finally he watched Arthur leave the hall.

Lucius followed, knowing where to find him. He would be by the tree by the lake. He would be at their spot.

The war was over, and though it would take a long time, maybe he could start with an apology. It wasn't much to offer, but it was a start, and Lucius would work out how to prove the words he would say. To prove that he was truly sorry to Arthur.

* * *

_"I heard Molly Prewett asked you out," Lucius offered, making conversation with the redheaded boy who was patrolling with him. The silence between the pair had gone on long enough, and all past attempts to converse had been almost shunned._

_With anyone else, Lucius would have given up. A lot of students would give anything to have Lucius' attention._

_That's why he requested Arthur Weasley for his patrols. The inane chatter became tiresome. Arthur was quiet but friendly. He didn't worship Lucius as the rest did._

_Which led Lucius to develop a soft spot for the other prefect. It didn't help that the redhead was quite handsome, and had a smile that could light up a room. Not that Lucius would admit to thinking that._

_"Yeah... I'm not really into redheads," Arthur mumbled in reply._

_Lucius smiled. "Really? I find red-hair fascinating," he replied._

_"I prefer blondes," Arthur admitted quietly._

_Lucius let out a chuckle. "It's a shame, isn't it?"_

_"What is?" Arthur asked, after checking a classroom to ensure no other students were lurking._

_"That you're seeking female companionship. Because if you were seeking male... Well, we're prefects. We have the last shift around the castle, we have an excuse to spend time together. I like redheads, and you like blondes."_

_Lucius knew that Arthur would keep this quiet, he wasn't worried about him telling anyone. He just wanted to plant the thought in his head, and if Arthur wasn't interested now, maybe Lucius could wait a few weeks before mentioning it again._

_Neither of them said much until the end of the patrol where they were to part ways._

_"If you find yourself... curious, than I'm happy to discuss," Lucius said. He didn't want to scare the boy away completely._

_The taller boy smiled at him._

_"Maybe I do prefer the company of wizards," he admitted, his hand running nervously through his slightly shaggy red hair. "But I've never heard that you -"_

_"Very few people know," Lucius told him. "It's not discussed as the wizards I've been with have as much need to keep it secret as I do."_

_"So what are you suggesting?" Arthur asked. "Just messing around?"_

_Lucius shook his head. Messing around was messy. It meant quick flings and moving onto someone else. It meant more chance of his secret being revealed._

_"What I'm suggesting is that tomorrow night after rounds, you find yourself outside by the lake. By the tree I sometimes see you at. I know a nice spot where we can watch the stars together, and we'll have a house-elf make us up something to eat. What do you say?"_

_"A secret date?" Arthur asked._

_Lucius nodded. "The first of many, I hope."_

_With a check to make sure they were truly alone, Lucius closed the distance between them, and done something he had been thinking about for months, and let their lips meet._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com) **


End file.
